Klaine and Finchel- Thanksgiving 2012- Scenario after The Break-Up
by Ndchick7
Summary: This is a scenario for how Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Rachel get back together after their big break up in New York. You definetly want to watch the episode "The Break Up" before reading the story! It's for finchel and klaine fans, but the klaine part is a little more detailed I guess. It's also my first fanfiction ever so please let me know your thoughts! Thanks!(:


**Klaine and Finchel**

"Worried?" whispers Rachel as Kurt stares blankly ahead at the seat in

front of him. "I don't know." replies Kurt after a few short seconds

of silence. "You?" he asks curiously. "A little." She replies as she

stares down at her lap. "How long has it been since we've talked to

them?" She asks. Rather quickly Kurt replies " 1 month, 19 days, and

14 hours." "Wow. That's... A long time." She slowly replies. "Yeah."

whispers Kurt as memories and worries overflow his mind. What if he

wants to get back together? What if he's moved on? What if he's with

someone else? Or worse, what if he's with Sebastian? Just the thought

of it tore at Kurt's heart and shattered it as quick as a heartbeat.

Kurt could not deny his love for that boy, and it didn't matter how

much Blaine's cheating hurt, that love was not going away. "Kurt, when

this plane lands, we just have to promise ourselves that we will

confront them... And receive the closure that we deserve. The closure

that's keeping us from living our lives without pain and regret." A

compassionate faint smile came across Rachel's face as she looked at

Kurt and then said, "we can do this." Kurt, realizing how lucky he was

to have a friend like Rachel, took her hand and held it tightly.

"What time does his flight land?" Asked Blaine eagerly as he helped

Finn clean up the choir room. " Uh...I think 6:00" said Finn as he

stacked the chairs in the corner. "Do you want to come with us to pick

him up?" asked Finn. Even though there was nothing he wanted to do

more then to see Kurt as soon as possible, he quickly responded "Oh,

no. I'm sure he'd rather just spend tonight with you guys." As Blaine

stared at the ground holding back tears, Finn patted him on the back,

and said "It's gonna be okay, man. You'll be able to see him before he

leaves." Blaine nodded and replied "Thanks." As he relived what had

happened in New York over and over again in his mind. "What are you

gonna do about Rachel? Is she on the same flight?" Blaine asked. Finn

froze. "I don't know... Kurt never said if she was coming with him...

And I'm not exactly sure if Jews celebrate thanksgiving... but if she

does come home... wow, I don't know. I guess I'll just talk to her."

said Finn as he also relived New York in his mind. The hurt that

Rachel's kiss with Brody caused him came back, and his regret about

leaving so abruptly followed. He'd kept himself so busy with directing

the play that he hadn't really thought about what had happened, but it

started to sink in how much he missed Rachel, and he was all of the

sudden distraught. He stood there, thinking for a moment, then asked

"How long has it been?". Blaine looked up and replied "1 month, 19

days, and 14 hours.". "Wow. That's... A long time." He slowly replied.

"Yeah." Blaine whispered as memories and worries overflowed his mind.

Once the plane had landed, Kurt and Rachel gathered their luggage and

walked into the terminal. Amidst a crowd of people, Kurt spotted his

Dad with a bouquet of flowers evidently bought at a drug store on the

way to the airport. Kurt didn't mind one bit though. Burt rushed up to

Kurt and pulled him in real tight. He kissed his head and whispered "I

missed you so much, I'm so glad you're home." . "Me too, dad." Kurt

replied as he held on to him. "Oh Rachel! I didn't know you guys were

coming back together? How are you?" Said Burt as he grabbed Rachel to

give her a hug. "I'm good, mr. Hummel. It's great to see you!" She

replied. "Are your folks here?" Burt asked. Kurt butted it and said

"Oh, her dads' flight home from Aruba got cancelled so I told her she

could stay with us until they come home tomorrow morning. Is that

okay?" "Of course it's okay! You can stay as long as you'd like

Rachel." said Burt not really thinking about Finn. "Kurt!" yelled

Carole as she made her way through the crowd to give him a hug. Finn,

not seeing Rachel, followed behind Carole and went to grab Kurt's

bags. "Oh and Rachel! How are you sweetie?" said Carole as she leaned

in to give Rachel a hug as well. As she said this, Finn's heart

stopped. He looked up and saw Rachel hugging his mom, and they slowly

made eye contact. Both of them didn't expect to see each other, so

they were both at a loss of words. "Ok, I'll go get the car and pick

you guys up out front." said Burt as he grabbed Kurt's bags from Finn,

still standing there staring at Rachel. "I'll go with you." replied

Carole as she grabbed Rachel's bags and knowingly left Rachel and Finn

to talk. "Uh... I'll come too." added Kurt once he realized what

Carole was doing. Rachel and Finn stood silently alternating between

staring at the ground and staring at each other. After what seemed

like an eternity of silence, Rachel finally asked "how are you?". Finn

looked at her and replied "I'm okay... you?" "I'm fine." "You look

beautiful..." Finn responded nervously. He leaned in, kissed her

cheek, and then said "...Really beautiful." Rachel, surprised and

flattered, replied "Thank you." She contained herself on the outside,

but on the inside she wanted to scream I love you, kiss him, and go

back to exactly how it was 6 months ago. Finn felt the exact same way.

But they both knew it wasn't that simple. "So, what have you been up

to?" She asked. Finn smiled and answered "I came back here, went to

see Mr. Schu and everybody, and I directed the musical." Rachel smiled

and said "Wow, thats great. I bet it was amazing. What musical?"

"Grease." he replied with a smile. "i wish you could have been here to

see it." "Me too. It's just like our first glee club rehearsal."

Replied Rachel as she looked up lovingly into Finn's eyes. "Yeah,

thats why I picked it." Finn responded as he looked back at Rachel in

that same loving way. As they stared at each other for a few moments,

longing to kiss each other, Burt honked the horn. Finn snapped himself

out of it, and escorted Rachel to the car.

As he sat in the car, Kurt checked his phone. No messages. He scrolled

through his messages to see the last one that Blaine had sent him.

There were about 100 unanswered texts from Blaine within a week after

New York, and then there was nothing but one blank text that was most

likely accidentally sent 4 days ago. Kurt started a text at least 20

times, but couldn't find the words to say, and deleted the message

every time he got a couple words in. All that Kurt could do was wait

to see what happens these next couple days in Lima, and his worry and

heartache would have to wait to be resolved. He'd just have to have

patience. Patience and ... Courage. Finn hopped in the drivers seat,

Burt sat in front, and Carole, Kurt, and Rachel sat in the back.

Rachel couldn't help but occasionally stare at Finn through the rear

view mirror, and Finn did the same. They ignored the idle chatter that

was going on in the car, and just kept communicating through a couple

glances in the mirror. When the car ride was over, Rachel knew then

and there that she still loved Finn with everything she had, and she

was determined to let him know that.

It was almost midnight. Kurt was unpacking the last of his things, and

Rachel was finishing up her bedtime routine. No one had really said a

word since they got home. Kurt, longing to break the silence and take

his mind off of Blaine for just a second, finally said "2 minutes til

show time, Miss Streisand!" Rachel laughed and came out of the

bathroom. "Wow, doesn't it feel like you never left?" said Rachel as

she looked at all of the pictures on Kurt's shelf. "Yeah, it feels

like I should be running through my solo for glee club tomorrow one

more time before I go to bed." Kurt replied. "I miss it so much.

Singing solos, dancing around the choir room with everyone, and

dreaming about New York with you." Rachel said. "Don't forget being

slushied in the face and being terrorized by Sue constantly." said

Kurt. "Life was a whole lot simpler." Rachel said as she picked up a

picture off of the shelf. "Prom was easily one of the best nights of

my life." Said Rachel as she held a picture of Kurt and Blaine at the

prom and showed it to him. Kurt, having forgotten about Blaine for

just a few seconds, was then reminded of him, and quietly replied,

"yeah, mine too." Rachel, realizing what she had done, quickly said

"oh, Kurt I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking." "No, it's ok." Kurt

replied. "Let's just go to bed, I'm exhausted." "Ok..." replied Rachel

as she laid down next to Kurt. "This is about to be a really

interesting weekend." whispered Kurt. "Yep." Rachel responded as she

closed her eyes.

"Rachel I love you more then life itself. Please stay with me. I love

you so much. I can't lose you again. You're everything I need.

Please.""Oh, Finn! Yes! Yes! I love you too! Kiss me!". Rachel

suddenly woke up and opened her eyes. It was dark and she didn't know

where she was, but then she remembered she was in Kurt's room. She

laid there with her eyes open for a little while, trying to realize

what her dream had meant, but then she realized that the answer was

simple. She quietly got up trying not to disturb Kurt, and walked

across the hall into Finn's room. Fast asleep in bed, she climbed in

next to him, placed her hand gently on his cheek, and kissed him. He

slowly woke up, gazed into Rachel's eyes, stroked the hair off of her

face, and didn't say a word. After a few moments, Rachel whispered

"After I went back to New York, I started dating Brody. We had been

dating for about a week when one night after we had dinner, he leaned

in to kiss me, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Finn, hurt and confused by this story, replied "why are you telling me

this?" "Because..." Rachel replied, "... It was then that I realized

that I shouldn't be with Brody. I realized The only person I ever want

to kiss is you. I love you more than anything in the world, and I

don't care how far away you are, I'm going to be with you. Forever."

Finn stayed silent for a moment. Then, he kissed her again. The most

passionate kiss they've ever had. He then gently pulled her closer to

his chest, and cradled her in his arms for the rest of the night.

Kurt woke up early, and saw that Rachel was no longer beside him. He

knew right away what must have happened, and felt a sense of relief

and happiness knowing that his step brother and his best friend

finally realized that being together is their destiny. Yet, he found

his heart breaking even more then it already was. He knew that the

problems between him and Blaine were more complex, and it wasn't going

to be that easy to forgive and forget. To keep himself busy, Kurt went

downstairs, and prepared a small breakfast. He knew that he'd have to

cook the entire Thanksgiving dinner today, so he thought that he'd get

a head start. Burt came downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table

as Kurt finished cooking some eggs. "So, have you talked to Blaine

yet?" Kurt paused, sighed, and quietly replied, "no." "Well Kurt, I

know that it's totally up to you, and I'll support whatever decision

you make, but I think that the only way that you two will be able to

move on is if you talk to each other, now that you've had your space

for a while, and see where you go from here." Kurt, surprised and

thankful to hear this come from his Dad, replied "you're absolutely

right... I just have to find the words to say." Burt then grabbed

Kurt's shoulder and said "you can do it." Kurt half smiled and said

"thanks dad."

After dinner, Finn and Rachel went to the Berry's for their

thanksgiving, Burt and Carole cleaned up the kitchen, and Kurt went to

get some coffee from the Lima Bean. Kurt was surprised to see that it

was actually opened, went inside, and bought a cappuccino. He sat down

at the same table that Blaine had first said "I love you." Kurt didn't

know whether to smile or cry, so he did both. After sitting there

reading through old conversations on his phone that he and Blaine had

had before New York for about a half an hour, he decided to just head

home and re-watch the Macy's thanksgiving day parade. As he walked

toward the door, there he was, out of nowhere, reaching his hand to

open the door to the coffee shop. His hair was slickly gelled back as

usual. His bow tie was a little crooked, and his cheeks were a rosy

red color due to the chilly night air. He was wearing his gray coat

that Kurt had remembered so vividly being held up against and his

sweater was the same one that Kurt had told him constantly that he

should wear more often. There eyes met at the same moment, and they

both froze. So many things to say, and things to do had crossed both

of their minds at the same exact time, and by looking into each

others' eyes for just that moment, they both knew it. Finally Blaine

quickly said "hey." His eyes remained locked on Kurt's. Kurt glanced

at the ground and replied, "hey." He then slowly continued out the

door and started walking to his car. Blaine quickly followed and

yelled "Kurt, wait!" Kurt stopped, but didn't turn around. "I haven't

heard from you in over a month, and I'm not just gonna let you say

"hey."then walk away." "Well, I'm at a loss of words. I don't know

what to say." Kurt replied as he stared at the ground. "Well then let

me go first." Blaine said as he turned Kurt around. At first he just

stared at his face, thinking about how much he loved everything about

Kurt, and then he said "These last few weeks have been awful... I

can't stop thinking about you when I wake up, when I'm at school, when

I'm singing a song, when I'm at home, when I go to bed, and when I

fall asleep. You're my everything Kurt, and these past few weeks have

been hell without you. I know that I can't take back what I did

but..." "You hurt me more than I've ever been hurt in my life. I felt

like I was going to die." Kurt interrupted. "I know I put you through

hell. I don't deserve you. You are everything that is good in this

world, Kurt, and not being able to talk to you, not being able to kiss

you, not being able to tell you how much you mean to me, and not being

able to hear your voice and hold you in my arms is the worst feeling

that I have ever felt, and it's the worst feeling that I could ever

feel." Blaine replied halfway in tears. Blaine's pain hit Kurt like a

bullet in his heart, and he knew his love for Blaine would not go

away. After a moment of silence, Kurt said "I went on three dates. The

first one, the guy was tried to sing along to a song on the radio and

was painfully tone deaf... The second desperately needed some hair

gel ... And the only thing wrong with the third was that he wore a

regular tie ... After that, I gave up. I realized that I could only

date a guy who had the voice of an angel, had hair that was always

perfectly slicked back with gel, and who wore bow ties non stop...

I... I can't stop loving you Blaine." Before Kurt could say anything

more, Blaine burst into tears. Kurt gently put his hands around

Blaine's neck and said "Blaine, it's okay, please... stop crying,

everything's ok." "No Kurt, everything's not okay. I'm so happy that

you love me enough to take me back just like that, but before you do

that, I need you to know how sorry I am that I hurt you. I love you so

much Kurt and I regret what I did with everything I have. I need you

to know that I love you more then anything I've ever loved before and

I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust and love you the

way that you deserve to be loved." said Blaine as he struggled to

compose himself and stop crying. "I know." said Kurt as he himself

started to cry. "I should've been there for you. I should've given you

the attention you deserved. But please just stop apologizing and just

kiss me." said Kurt as he dried the tears from Blaine's eyes. As

quick as he could, Blaine pulled Kurt in and kissed him as

passionately as he could. Tears were still streaming down both of

their faces, and they quickly grabbed each others hands and squeezed

them tightly. They finally pulled away and gently pressed their

foreheads together. After a few moments of silence, Kurt quietly sang

"I really can't stay...". Blaine laughed a little when he realized

what Kurt was doing and quickly replied "but baby it's cold

outside..." "I've got to go away" "but baby it's cold outside""this

evening has been""been hoping that you'd drop in""so very nice" and as

Blaine sang "I'll hold your hands their just like ice" he held up

Kurt's hands and kissed them. Then Kurt continued "my sister will be

suspicious..." "gosh your lips look delicious" "my brother will be

there at the door" "waves upon a tropical storm" "my maiden aunts mind

is vicious" "ooh your lips (Blaine kisses Kurt on the lips) are

delicious..." "Well maybe just a cigarette more" "never such a

blizzard before" "I really can't stay..." And then both of them sang

"baby it's cold outside..." They laugh a little, then held each other

tightly. "I'm so glad we're back together because no one can harmonize

as good as we can." said Kurt with a smile. Blaine stared at Kurt,

realized that Kurt just said they were back together, kissed him

again, and then held him tightly. "I wish we could stay here forever."

whispered Kurt as he held on to Blaine. Blaine smiled and whispered

back, "why can't we?". It was then that Kurt knew that all the pain

and suffering was worth that moment, right there, right then.

THE END3


End file.
